Casey and George: A History
by OtterLittleM
Summary: This story follows the events leading to the unusual relationship of George and Casey. Will they be able to keep their relationship strong and their love alive regardless of the pressures to do otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

Casey remembered the first time he had ever met George Weasley.

Fred and George had been causing mischief in the corridors and were running in an attempt to escape Filtch. George had tripped over a shinning knight's armor and knocked Casey over. Casey's bag broke causing Casey to fluster and start to hurriedly pick everything up. Casey was extremely embarrassed. It was the first day of classes of his first year and he was already dropping things like a babbon. He was making himself to look like a fool. George and Fred were helping him pick up his things and could see Casey's embarrassment on his face. George then started laughing and shook his head. "Kid, don't worry about it. Every first year is a klutz. Hell, I'm a third year and I still tend to trip over my own feet! Unlike most people though, I can take people down with me!" Casey cracked a smile to scared to say anything. George just shook his head and laughed while muttering, "First years." A grin crossed his face as if he was remembering himself at that age. Once Casey had everything back in his bag, he checked to make sure he had shut it tightly this time. He couldn't risk something like that happening again. George apologized repeatedly and said that it was all his fault and that Casey shouldn't be embarrassed. Casey didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. George then sighed seeing that it was useless to try to get him to talk and said, "Do you need help finding where you're going?" Casey nodded and said in a barely audible whisper, "I need to find the charms classroom." George nodded and said, "Follow me, my dear first year." Fred and George then took him by the arms and led him down the hallway yelling as loud as they could, "First year coming through! He needs to get to Charms!" To Casey's surprise, people laughed but they didn't seem to be laughing at him. Rather, they were laughing at Fred and George. Casey was relieved, glad he was not having a repeat of primary school.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Casey and Luna were eating breakfast together before classes started. Casey and Luna were discussing what classes they liked the best and what they wanted to take when they could. Casey said he really wanted to take Divination. Luna said she loved Defense against the Dark Arts. Suddenly Casey noticed George coming up to them. He and Luna exchanged looks, extremely confused. George then said, "I'm very sorry for tripping you and then falling on you yesterday. I really didn't mean too, Fred and I love to mess with each other. Anyways, I'm George, who are you?"

Casey nodded and said, "I'm Casey. This is Luna" Fred nodded and said, "Nice to meet you. I have some things to get done before class; hopefully I'll see you around." Casey gave him a nervous smile and said, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Casey turned to Luna and all he could do was give her a shocked expression. Luna just smiled knowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey and Luna walked to their first class together. They whispered together, having the following conversation.

Casey looked at Luna and said, "He came up to me and apologized!" Luna noted the emphasis Casey put on the word apologized; he sounded almost shocked. Luna replied, a bit absent-mindedly, "Well of course, what did you expect him to do?" Casey shrugged and said, "My brother said that older years didn't say much to the first years. He told me not to expect for him to talk to me much."

Luna replied in her airy voice, "What's your brother's name?" Casey blinked, shocked that Luna's interest was in his brother's name. Casey sighed, deciding that it would be better not to ask. Even after only knowing Luna for a few days that sometimes it was better not to question her logic. Casey replied while trying to hide his exasperation, "His name is Sean."

They walked in silence as Casey waited for Luna's reply. She was staring at the stonewalls of the castle. Casey found nothing interesting about the walls but clearly, Luna did. She was an odd one, Casey had to admit but he found he like her. Her odd ways helped Casey see things he normally didn't. Suddenly, Luna replied, "I like that name. I think he was lying though and was just looking for an excuse to avoid you."

Casey shrugged, "You're probably right. He's been avoiding me all summer. I don't know why."

"See? That's why he said that."

Casey rolled his eyes. His brother was avoiding him; a person named George seemed to want to befriend him. His best friend lived in her own world. He had so many questions that only his brother could answer. George decided to send an owl to his brother tonight. His brother was a sixth year Gryffindor. Casey clearly remembered the smirk that Sean had when the hat sorted him into Ravenclaw. Casey knew what it meant. It meant that Sean thought Casey was going to be a stuck up snob. Sean remembered Sean saying that all Ravenclaws cared about were their grades and their books.

Luna and Casey turned into the potions classroom. Casey's mind joined Luna's in a far off land however, Casey was thinking about George. Luna was probably thinking about nargales or something of the sort.

Casey snapped back into reality when the potions professor walked swiftly and silently into the classroom.

"I am Professor Snape. There will be no silly incantations or wand waving in my class." He turned towards them and stared them down. "Does everyone understand?"

The entire class nodded. Casey thought to himself that this was turning into a very interesting first week at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

The months passed and Casey saw very little of George. He heard about George almost every day. The stories Casey heard were about the pranks Fred and George pulled. The twins were a legend of Hogwarts. Casey was nervous; he wanted to talk to George again. He would often talk with Luna about it. Luna suggested that he just go find him or send him an owl. Casey shook his head whenever Luna suggested this. He knew it would be logical but he was too afraid. One day after potions, he and Luna were walking to the library. They saw George from afar. Luna began pestering Casey.

She said, "Go talk to him. Go, now. Or you're going to regret it." Casey shook his head. They were getting closer to where George stood with his twin. Luna began to poke him and poked him harder with each step. As they passed by, Luna shoved Casey into George. Casey and George feel onto the floor into a pile. People stopped and stared. Casey stood up shaking. He was about to cry when George began to laugh loudly. Then the people passing by began to chuckle and kept moving. Casey then offered a shaking hand to help George. George accepted the hand and Casey pulled him up.

George said, "Where are you off too in such a hurry?" Casey stuttered, "The . . . the library." George smiled and said, "Typical Ravenclaw I take it? Well, whatever homework you're starting a month early can wait. Come with Fred and me, we've got something to show you." Casey turned to look at Luna only to see her skipping off towards the library. Casey was on his own and so he nodded, hoping he didn't get into too much trouble with them.


End file.
